FunOrb Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Achievement Image Sizes I agree that thumbnail images in achievement tables looks nicer. However, I think we're losing something by not linking to a full size image. One way I can think of to change this is to use the Template:Clickpic to allow a user to click the thumbnail and be diverted to the full size image. Do people think this is something we should do? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :How? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I mean upload full size images as well, then use clickpic to send the user to the full size image instead of the thumbnail. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::I know what you meant - could you show me an example? I can't get it to work. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think there's a setting you'll need to change, but I'm having trouble loading the relevant page at meta at the moment, so I can't tell you which setting yet. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:45, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:46, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Found it: If you want to use an image that is contained within the wiki First you need to make sure that you wiki is set to be able to link to external images. (Confusingly in this case the images are actually internal to the wiki, but the external link format will be used, which is why it needs to be switched on). In localSettings.php within the wiki folder you need to make sure there is this line somewhere (and if not add it in): $wgAllowExternalImages = true; Make sure there is no '#' at the beginning of the line, and that you save changes! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:01, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Erm. How do I find that? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I don't know, I assumed it was something you'd know from creating the wiki. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:45, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't create the wiki. That'd be Wikia staff who did that. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:07, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm, that probably means one of those will have to change it for us. (and by made I actually meant founded the funorb wiki) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:34, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::All I did in order to found it was ask Wikia staff to make it for me. And they did. 'Cos they're nice like that. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Lol Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:52, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: :::::: Wikia I only really have one issue with FunOrb Wiki, that being that it is located on Wikia. D= Are there no possibilities whatsoever to move it to a standalone Mediawiki? Vaatikitten 21:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :If someone volunteers to set up another FO wiki on their own site, they could use a full database dump from this one to copy everything over, so it is definitely possible. However, I doubt that anyone has both the motivation and resources required. Also, that would be yet another site to have to make an account for, which would be enough to keep me from taking part in it. If anyone can show a serious need for such a change, however, anything's possible. --MarkGyver 22:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC)